The invention relates to watch cases of the type including a middle-bezel having a non-circular upper opening receiving a glass of corresponding non-circular shape and a circular lower opening receiving a circular back.
Numerous water-tight cases of this type are known but, in the known cases, the glass is either introduced through the circular opening for the back of the case and its dimensions cannot be greater than the dimensions of this opening, or it is fixed by means of a joint on a shoulder of a bezel, which involves problems regarding water-tightness and securing of the dial and hands as the dial is often larger than the watch movement.
An aim of the invention is to avoid these disadvantages and to permit the use of a dial of large dimensions.
Another aim is to provide a water-tight case of simple constuction enabling an easy fitting of an assembly of a movement, dial and hands.